halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamanune
The Hamanune (Florians by Prehistoric humans, Homo floresiensis ''by current human scientists, and hamanune by Forerunners or Hamanush) is a sub-species of humanity created after the Human-Forerunner War when they were deevolved and split into different sub-species. They were native to Flores, Indonesia and Hawaii and survived until 13,000 BCE alongside Chamanune or Homo Sapien before they finally died out. They are small bipedal species with enhanced knowledge and are able to live much longer than modern humans, sometimes living until 600 years of age. History The Human Degradation After the conclusion of the devastating Human-Forerunner War, the Humans on Charum Hakkor and the rest of the colonies part of the once powerful First Human Intergalactic Empire were thrown onto Erde-Tyrene and deevolved to Tier 7. To further punish them, they are split into sub-species'. It is thought that they were split into 124 different sub-species, but only some are well known. These are the Hamanune, Chamanune, K'tamanune, B'ashamanune, Tudejsa and Denisovians. The Hamanune are a species of small, 5 foot humans who wear patches of fur and have increased intelligence, speed and jump height. They are referred to as "Florians" by other Ancient Humans. One very well known Humanune, named Day-Chaser Makes Paths Long-Stretch Morning Riser or simply "Morning Riser" or "Riser" is a tutor in the ancient human city of Marontik. The Hamanune are thought to be what modern human scientists call Homo Floresiensis which went extinct in 13,000 BCE. The cause for their extinction is unknown, but it can be guessed that the other sub-species either outlived them or destroyed them. Description Like previously said, the Florians are 5 foot tall, furry and have increased intelligence, speed and jump height. They have a reduced mandible, no chin and a smaller skull (but ironically are smarter than the average human). Some live until 600 years. When a Forerunner named Bornstellar met the humans, Riser and Chakas, Riser was just 200 years old, and according to Chakas "he's still just a youngster." The Didact described the Florians as "peaceful, yet full of cleverness." The Forerunners much preferred Florians over other humans for this trait, and used them quite alot to entertain and teach their children. Like other humans, Florians possessed a ''Geas, ''which is the old spirit of a long dead Human from the Human-Forerunner War. Riser's was a human scientist and researcher. They were said to have them so that the Forerunners made sure the Human's understood what they had done during their "days of glory." Florians were said to communicated by not only speaking Ancient Human, but by using stare-whistling and click-songs. Florians also have unbelieveably complex naming system, where they have their family name, a personal name and a considerably longer long name. For example, Riser's family name was "Day-Chaser", his personal name was "Morning Riser" and his long name was "Day-Chaser Makes Paths Long-Stretch Morning Riser." However, they mostly only were called by their personal name and rarely revealed their full names to non-humans. Explanations behind Extinction The Florians eventually became extinct around 13,000 BCE. The reasons behind their extinction are unknown but there are many reasons why. The first being that their population most likely were destroyed by the firing of the Halo Array, but this is unlikely because Halo was fired in 100,000 BCE, but they continued to live until 13,000 BCE ruling out that possibility. A second reason maybe because of tougher competition such as the Homo Sapiens, Homo Erectus and Homo Neandathalis. Food was becoming scarce, and they were rapidly losing terf to the other sub-species which probably led to extinction. Or, they simply died out because of the Ice Age or because of their inability to adapt to new climate. Whatever the reason, they are now fully extinct. Other '''Major Factions' Category:Major Races